egypt
by McMuffin
Summary: The tale of King Mark and Queen Addison and their battle to flee the land of De Nile... metaphorically speaking of course. I have no real summary of this, except that it's Maddison and it's kinda angsty fluff and you should read it.


**Oops... totally forgot I had this sitting on my HD. It's quite... well... another of my different stories. Inspired by Meredith Grey's voiceover "De _Nile_. It's not just a river in Egypt, it's a freakin' ocean." Um, hope you like it! And this is dedicated to the bestie, who will probably kill me for the (deliberate) misspelling of her name... not that she will ever read this though. And if she does, she should be happy that I gave her McDreamy! XD**

**Anyway, enough of my crazy ramblings. Enjoy it. :D**

***  
**

They've been living in Egypt for nine years. In a palace by the Nile. He's King and she's Queen and on _their _wedding night he built the throne for her to sit on.

Metaphorically speaking of course. There are no hot deserts, no giant statures.  
Just hot public spaces and giant skyscrapers.

In reality she's been married six years.  
In reality she's taken by his best friend.  
In reality she likes to pretend that her child is in fact her husband's.

It was never meant to be this way…

*

Mark set eyes on her first, yet Derek chose to ignore the code. Yes, he, like many mortals before him, had been enraptured by the beauty that was Addison Montgomery and he had failed to see that Mark already was.

Derek treated her well at first. He'd been young and in love. He'd actually turned up for dates, given her spontaneous presents, didn't ignore what she had to say.

Mark would have treated her the same way. He would've made a move had Derek not raved on about Addison being 'the one' and Mark's preceding title as a manwhore.

He watched from afar as AddisonandDerek's love bloomed. As the stalk turned to a tree, as the tree grew apples. He attempted to climb the tree, to reach the top where Addison's heart rested, whenever Derek had a fight with Addison.

But he always fell to the Earth within minutes. He had been closer than before to the top branch, slowly edging his way up for months until Addison announced she and Derek were engaged.

He wrapped up his hurt in a tiny, no, a big box and sent it off. Sent it where?

To Egypt.

*

She sent her hurt off in a box similar to his, and to the same destination. She wished her fiancé could be Mark, but was too scared to do anything about it. She didn't know if he returned _all _her feelings, if she left Derek would she lose all connection to Mark? Would she lose Derek too?

She did love Derek, she was his best friend, he was amazing, but there was a tug in her heart which told her that maybe Mark was more amazing for her.

*

Mark had thought all was lost until the apple dropped from the tree.

On _their _wedding day, he blurted that he loved _her _and then he kissed _her. _The fallen apple. The forbidden fruit.

He ate it.

*

He made love to her in the coat closet and he proclaimed his love again. She returned the proclamation, yet still she married Derek.

*

The forbidden fruit laid seeds.

And on these seeds Mark built the throne of the Nile for his Queen.

*

Addison likes to pretend that Elisabeth Shepherd does not have the wrong last name, or the wrong eye colour, or the wrong habits.

She has fiery hair and green-tinted blue eyes rather than bright blue or grey and she thanks God both hers and Derek's mothers have green eyes and she can pretend that they both passed the recessive gene on to their daughter.

Lis is five and three months. An avid Yankees fan with lighter as opposed to darker hair every year, her favourite word is "butt" courtesy of Uncle Mark. Her 'father' would be angry if he heard her say that word, but he's never home so he doesn't.

Derek doesn't notice much. He doesn't notice how everyday his daughter loses the chubby baby fat that he had as a child and develops more features of her Uncle Mark. Or that her smile has turned from a charming gleam to a lopsided wild grin- a merge of Addison's laugh and Mark's trademark smirk.

He also fails to see that he is gradually moving further from the family in the pictures Lis draws. He started in the middle next to Mommy and Lis, with uncle Mark on the side and usually with their dog, Bruno. Now Derek is the one with the dog, on the far side of the dog, too, as far away from the family as possible.

He has become so absent that even the dog takes a minute to recognise him, when he barks upon seeing Mark.

*

Mark has become a proxy-husband and as his Queen, Addison has hidden her ever-growing love deep in her box.

*

On Valentine's Day Mark was in the process of pushing away his plans to once again admit to Addison his love for her when he saw his best friend in close proximity of his scrub nurse.

*

He broke his best friend's nose. And kissed _his _wife.

And his best friend ran off.

*

Mark finally did what he should have done all along- he confronted the love of his life, once again proclaimed his love, then straight-out asked her if Lis was his.

He'd had his suspicions for years now, and when he finally asked them, his Queen fled…

And left him with her dog.

*

He didn't see his Queen for a few months. He called around, asked friends, hell he even called Derek who only shouted obscenities about kissing _his _wife.

*

Addison and Lis relaxed in Los Angeles at one of the Montgomery's beach houses for two months before heading to Seattle for a case.

Seattle, the city her husband had moved to. The rainy land of abandoned dreams and desperate hope. Within moments of seeing her husband she saw he had a girlfriend. That hurt her, but, with a string of perfectly concocted words and a glimpse of the child, the twelve year old intern was off for the hills.

The first words from Derek's mouth asked whether Lis was Mark's child and Addison once again fled, though this time she literally ran into Mark.

He had chosen the same day, and seemingly the same time, to try and fix his status as best friend to Derek. Maybe it was fate, karma, whatever it's called.

Maybe it was just how their story was written in the hieroglyphics on their palace walls, but through some higher being, the three were able to stay civil throughout the divorce of the Queen and her husband.

*

It seems like King and Queen were third time lucky.

Mark told Addison he loved her, she returned the love and threw herself into his arms.

They tore down the walls of their palace, ripped open the boxes and crumbled their crowns.

They then moved from Egypt to New York.

*

Derek eventually moved back into the pictures as 'Uncle Derek' and soon Lis' young mind had almost completely forgotten about Derek ever being her 'father'. Especially when daddy came to pick her up on the last day of school and "Aunt Zoëy" waved goodbye to her.

Derek had found love with Elisabeth's teacher, Zoëy, at the beginning of the year and was finally best friends with Mark again.

Mark had assumed full parental duties to Lis, and full husband duties when he married Addison six months ago. They were extremely happy together, and Mark learnt that the enticing forbidden fruit was only forbidden if you made it out to be.

He lifted his daughter onto his shoulders as he sauntered into the hospital and kissed his wife on the cheek.

She was holding their two-day old daughter in her arms and Lis bounced around when her little sister stared at her. Mark grinned down at his second daughter and tickled her softly before turning to where her twin brother sucked on his thumb and drooled in dreamland.

He turned back to smile at his wife who smiled sleepily back.

Both were relieved to finally have moved back to the clearer waters of the Hudson river as opposed to the _polluted _waters of the Nile.

*

**I hope you liked it... and if you have any questions about the metaphor(s) feel free to ask! **


End file.
